A Song For Lovers
by Shakespira
Summary: ***NSFW*** In each heart lives a song that only a lover can hear. Leonie, Duncan and Riordan discover that song while visiting a cabin on a hilltop in Orlais.


**A/N: **_This is for olivegbg, whose artwork on deviantArt inspired this. Her wonderful picture can be found here: http : / / olivegbg. /art/A-song-for-lovers-301694909 (minus spaces)  
Thank you, Lisa, for your quick and thorough beta! Sorry for veering you off course. :P_

**A Song for Lovers**

_Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Plato_

Summer is gracefully making way for autumn, fierce yellow sun mellowing in the luxuriant blue sky. The morning air is cool, the wind a gentle caress against bare skin. Dew gathers on the meadow grass, bejeweled flowers sparkling under the sun's tender gaze.

She stands in the honeyed dawn light, arms held out to embrace the day, wearing only a light shawl and her love for her Rivaini Pirate and her Peacock. Around her, filling the air, are the sweetly sung melodies of the morning birds, heralding the day, calling to family and friends, singing for their loved ones. It is an anthem sung by a choir of those celebrating the morning and the coming autumn and it touches her deeply, giving her a sense of being a part of the world around her. Her heart is full, singing in response.

Behind her is the small cabin, perched with precision on the crest of the hill - their hidden spot - where no other person ever sets foot, and where her Peacock and Pirate currently sleep in sated silence. Blood stirs, heats as it begins to pool, her thoughts wicked and wanton.

Her heart soars as its song demands to be heard, and she turns away from the sun's arrival to find Riordan and Duncan, standing on the porch and watching her, their expressions identical...sensuous and wicked. They are barefoot and shirtless, trousers low on their waists and she is struck anew by how different they are in build, in temperament, and yet how essential they both are to her heart's song.

There is love in their gazes, lust in their smiles, a song in answer to her own. Her steps quicken until she is running through the bedewed grass, hair streaming behind her. They meet her halfway, stripping off their trousers as they approach and she is left breathless by the sight of her Pirate's darkly tanned skin turned golden by the sun's loving rays, and her Peacock's rakish smile, full of impish mischief.

Duncan catches her up in his arms, swinging her around until she is giddy and laughing. "Sing for me, Lion," he whispers as he carefully sets her back on her feet, his hands skimming along the curve of her hips to settle at her waist. His lips find hers and she is spellbound as the kiss deepens, lengthens, stretches out beyond time. The coolness of the morning recedes as her body warms under his touch, blood singing and heart dancing.

Reaching out a hand, she finds Riordan, who takes her hand in his and allows himself to be pulled closer, so close she can feel the press of his body against her back, feel the heat of his erection warming her skin. His voice murmurs against her ear, breath drifting along her skin like a sweet, warm wind. "Sing for me, Lion."

Turning, she tilts her head as her hands reach up to caress Riordan's face. His lips move along hers, a kiss that is a graceful as he is, and as dangerous, a promise that turns her knees weak. Her stomach flutters and sinks as her blood thickens and slows. Duncan's hands move with measured, deliberate strokes, up to her breasts. Riordan dips his head, teeth gently nipping and her moan trembles through her. He drops to his knees, his greedy tongue flicking as it finds her bud. A low gasp emerges from her, a sigh of need as his tongue probes deeply.

She tangles a hand in his hair as she falls back against Duncan's broad chest. "I love you, my beloved Rivaini Pirate," she hums and feels his fingers entwine with hers as they guide Riordan's mouth and tongue.

"I love you, sweet Lion," he whispers before his tongue traces the delicate shell of her ear. Another moan floats in the dew-laden air and her knees are weak with want.

"Love you, Peacock," she sighs, trembling as she feels his tongue move against her bud. He sits back on his heels, his face gleaming with her dampness, his smile wicked and lustful.

"Love you, lass," he replies before moving up her body with tongue and teeth and fingers that seem to be everywhere at once and another gasp is wrenched from her as the sensation wicks along her nerves sending a chorus of need singing inside her.

He stands to his full height and she is sure he is about to kiss her, but he reaches instead for Duncan, and she steps aside to watch as the men kiss, Duncan's tongue lapping up the dampness of her arousal still on Riordan's face. Passion ignites her blood and she allows her fingers to brush along each man's engorged flesh, stroking lightly, and then closing around and tightening for several long strokes, before skimming along each shaft again.

Their kiss deepens at her touch and they sway closer to each other as she watches. Her body flushes with heat while she gazes, heavy-lidded and mesmerized by Riordan's hands pulling Duncan closer still. She bites her lip when her body quivers with need and her hands tighten on each man's shaft.

"Sing for me," she whispers, voice husky as her desire tightens into a coil and her blood thrums in her veins.

A low groan of pleasure floats in the air and it is impossible to tell if it is Duncan's or Riordan's. Her hands continue to caress and stroke as the men prolong their kiss. And then she feels hands wrap around hers and she glances down to see Duncan stroking Riordan and she knows that Riordan is stroking Duncan. A rush of damp heat floods her and she moans as their stroking becomes more urgent.

Dropping to her knees, she takes Duncan into her mouth and feels Riordan's hand leave Duncan's shaft to tangle in her hair. She hears Duncan's low growl of need as she coaxes him onward with her mouth, pulling him in deeper until her lips and tongue and mouth travel the entire length of his erection.

Music fills the meadow as Duncan cries out, his climax shuddering through him and she swallows and sucks until he sinks to his knees, spent and sated and smiling. She turns to find Riordan's erection straining against Duncan's hand, can hear his breath coming in short gasps and groans as she takes him into her mouth, still warm from Duncan, and then he is soaring, shouting his song as his hips buck and he collapses on the ground beside Duncan.

"You've killed me, lass," he mumbles, smiling as he rests beside Duncan.

She laughs, standing, arms wide to embrace the day, turning her face up to capture the warmth of the sun. "A song, nothing more," she teases and takes his proffered hand, sinking down before them, a pleased smile hidden by a veil of black hair. She stretches out between them, gazing up at the endless expanse of blue sky.

Moments float by as her Pirate and her Peacock regain their breath and she is content, floating drowsily as bees hum their secrets to the flowers and birds gossip in the trees.

It is Duncan who recovers first, Duncan who moves with sinuous grace, to prowl the length of her body and whisper with wicked promise, "Sing for us, Lion."

"Aye, Leo, sing for us," Riordan agrees, his voice a low rumble in her ear. A shiver races through her as she feels fingers curling around her core. Nimble fingers move along her body, and Duncan inserts first one and then another finger into her heat and she rolls her hips to the beat of her heart, her mouth moving to his dark skin, nipping along his neck, hands like darting sparrows along his sensitive flesh. She moans, her need spiraling as it gathers around her like clouds gathering for a storm.

"Sing for us," Duncan commands again, his voice sultry and rough as he begins an assault of her neck, all lips and teeth and tongue; her heart dips and sways in a rhythm that is ancient, primitive. A song of want and need and love and desire rises in her, conveyed in each moan and gasp as Riordan's mouth joins Duncan's.

Her eyes close and she clings to the earth, fingers curling into the damp grass that tickles at her skin. She is floating and dipping and swaying and coming undone by a pair of relentless men.

"I need," she whispers as Duncan moves up her body, lips greedily suckling at her.

"Sing for us, lovely Lion," he whispers and then he's gone, replaced by Riordan who leans down to kiss her, his tongue plundering her mouth. She writhes beneath him, her longing for release growing to a fevered pitch. He enters her slowly, teasing her as he slides into her wet heat and she reaches up to tug on his hair, urging him on. Duncan leans in and kisses her; a deep, endless kiss that is tender and soft and only stokes the fire within her.

"I love you," she sighs against his lips as she climbs higher and higher, seeking release.

Riordan withdraws little by little, a delicious punishment that leaves Leonie growling in want, and Duncan is there, above her, around her, inside her and her heart soars higher still.

"I love you," he responds. "My sweet Lion," he adds, biting her lower lip, sending her climax dancing into her, blood and bone and sinew and muscle exploding in their own song. She is uncoiling, falling, her soul joyous and exultant as she plummets back to the earth, shivering and shaking. But Duncan and Riordan are there to catch her and she smiles through a haze of pleasure.

They collapse together, sated and spent.

"I love you," she finally manages, head resting against Riordan's shoulder.

"And I you, lass. And I you," he replies, dropping a sleepy kiss on her forehead.

They cling to each other, the three of them, lost in the song that only they can hear.


End file.
